Living With Boys
by Momosportif
Summary: SasuSaku fic.Sakura muses about the nuisances that come with males and is continually interrupted by one of the males in question.Two chapters.Characters are Kishimoto's! Please read,enjoy, and comment if the impulse seizes you unawares. Smile!
1. Living With Boys

Living With Boys

She shoved the window open, panting a little and then sighing in relief as the evening breeze brushed by making the curtains flutter. She ached all over. She wanted to flop down and go to sleep, but she had to change clothes before any of the guys got home, take a shower, dry her hair, paint her nails if she had time, do some cleaning before the compound rotted under layers of Naruto's clothes, and probably cook dinner since the guys would be starving. She groaned.

"Living with boys stinks!" She drooped onto the foot of her neatly made bed in defeat as she thought of the living room's current state as a dumpster for any and all miscellaneous objects, and how many dishes and few groceries there were, and… She inhaled, standing up. "Better get started." She peeled her sweat-soaked dress top down with an exhale. She was too tired to be disgusted at being sweaty. For a moment she enjoyed another breeze that cooled her burning skin before beginning to slip off her smoldering, black bra. She stopped abruptly as the door opened and followed her instinct, knowing that if it was an enemy she was far too weak to defend herself. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" She pulled the dress top back up to cover her chest in a frenzy and scuttled behind her bed, positioning herself close to the window. The door remained opened halfway. She blinked, glaring. "Naruto, if that's you, I swear I'm gonna-" A sandaled foot appeared, followed by a familiar black head as Sasuke backed into the room.

"Mmmpf." Her eyes widened in shock as she clutched the dress to her tighter.

"W…w…w…what?" He turned his head, dark hair, unconstrained in the absence of his headband, dancing over his equally dark eyes. Two folded napkins were clamped in his mouth. He dropped them onto the tray he carried.

"I said, 'Dinner'." He walked to the windowsill as she retreated to the corner, being sure her front was always facing him. She turned scarlet as she internally fought over what the right thing to do was.

"Um, Sasuke, I… I'm, uh, well, I'm kind of half-way undressed, and-"

"So?" He shrugged, gazing out the window.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'so'. I won't look. I've seen worse anyways." He brushed raven hair from his eyes. "It doesn't really bother me."

"Oh…" _He's seen worse? What does that mean?_ She inched a bit closer to the window, just enough to put both elbows in the corner of the sill and lean forward. He pushed the tray towards her.

"Oh…yeah, Naruto and Kakashi are getting ramen tonight with Iruka. They won't be home for a while." She looked at the try and its meticulously arranged contents, realizing how hungry she was.

"Alright."

"Go ahead and eat. I didn't make it for fun, you know." She leaned awkwardly to pick up a pair of chopsticks, simultaneously trying to hold the dress over her chest. She snapped them apart. He followed suit. Neither of them made a move to eat, however. He played with his chopsticks, continuing to stare at the crimson-laced trees out the window. She was watching him. Her heart throbbed as a breeze reminded her just how little she was wearing.

_It's just so…weird. I'm not nervous or anything, but I'm not all that excited either. Normally I'd be flipping out…_

"It's hot," Sasuke announced as his slender, deft fingers unsnapped his arm covers and laid them beside him on the sill, at the same time slipping out of his sandals. She felt his bare foot brush hers as he widened his stance slightly. He now made the chopsticks walk across the sill in front of him, apparently bored. She laid hers down slowly, entranced by his lazy actions. She found her hand captured in a movement she hadn't seen and gasped, letting go of the dress in shock. His hand was warm, slightly larger than hers, and calloused as a result of tireless training. She should have been freaking out at this contact with her idol, crush, governor of her existence, but instead she just smiled softly and laced her fingers in his, lifting the chopsticks in her other hand.

"I knew there was something missing," she murmured before eating a bite of rice.

"Hm." He pinched elusive noodles between his sticks and neatly slurped them into his barely grinning mouth.

"WE'RE HOME!" Sakura cringed at the all too familiar shout.

"THAT'S GREAT!!!" She hollered back at the door. She turned with irritation, which turned to shock as her lips met a warmth like the hand squeezing hers, and then on her bare back, and then meeting her bare skin as he stepped closer, closing the gap between them. Naruto shouted something which was countered by sensei's soft melancholic chiding, the words of both lost on her as she focused entirely on the lips touching hers, trying to remember how it felt as her subconscious told her this would never happen again. He released her, pulling back sharply. His eyes were squeezed shut. He turned abruptly, bangs whipping in a black ripple across the closed eyes. He stalked towards the door.

"You'd better get dressed before Naruto comes barging in." He left the door open a crack, and she realized the lit hallway was now brighter than her previously sunlit room. The sounds of Naruto and Sasuke's banter echoed in the hall and it registered that he was buying her time. She yanked the dress up, zipping the back and then smoothing it out. She lifted the tray, gently closing the window. She tossed her hair. She wasn't as tired anymore.

"Yeah, well, who died and made you sensei!"

"Hey! Let's not discuss that possibility, okay! You two are making me nervous…"

"Hmm." The door shoved open to reveal her two teammates.

"Hey, Sakura! Want me to tell you about ramen with Iruka? Well-" She expertly tuned him out as he animatedly jumped about behind her, followed by the ever sullen Sasuke. They made it to the kitchen. Kakashi turned from the sink, smiling.

"Hey, Sakura!"

"Hi, sensei," she said, placing the tray on the table. She smiled to herself. _Living with boys stinks… sometimes._


	2. What It's Like

What It's Like

She came up gasping for air as she flicked water from pale fingertips and slick hair. She panted at her reflection. She wiped her bangs back, but then let them fall over her forehead again as she turned from her reflection with a sigh. Being a girl was difficult. On top of increasingly difficult training, irksome physical developments, and isolation from other females, there were the overpowering problems and complexities of boys, more specifically Sasuke. She didn't understand boys, foremost on the intangible list being Sasuke, and couldn't communicate with them, or rather Sasuke, because they, Sasuke, always had some escape. They ignored, they eluded, they dismissed. And that was the end of it. She sighed again and slid down the cabinet, suddenly feeling like crying in frustration. This had happened about five times this week. Against her wishes, she had become ridiculously emotional, the tactless Naruto had pointed out, and sensei had saved him from certain death to talk with her, which was a teary disaster, and now she was determined never to go to Kakashi again for "help" due to the overwhelming embarrassment she felt when she recalled sobbing into his jacket for fifteen solid minutes. At least, she conceded, the inverse was also true: boys couldn't possibly understand girls. She levered herself up, pointedly ignoring her reflection, and went to the bathroom door. She reached for the handle. It turned under her hand. Instinctively, she leapt back and flung herself in the closet, heart pounding. She left it open a crack. 

_Oh no…_ Sasuke's head appeared. He looked around, puzzled, then allowed the rest of himself in. He was carrying a towel. _Damn, damn, damn!_ She nestled in the towels further, as if she might sink into the earth if she went deep enough. _He'll kill me if… I can't just come out! That will be so embarrassing! What could I say? But if I… _she gulped, heart pulsing. _He'll kill me_. Sasuke ducked his head into his shirt and began to pull it off. Her eyes darted hysterically all over his bare, tensed back. She tried to calm herself desperately, which only worked her further into her unexplainable fit of fear. He put his head under the sink, just as she'd done moments before, while she fought the urge to shout and remain silent simultaneously, causing her lungs to burn. _What's wrong with me? Be calm, calm, calm, calm, calm down, calm!_ She squeaked and covered her mouth in horror as Sasuke whipped around. She pulled her feet further under her. _He knows! Damn, damn, damn!_ He turned again to shake his head, dismissing the noise. She released her held breath and then clamped a hand over her mouth at the sound. Sasuke squinted at the closet, or was it the door? The window? Nothing? Her back touched the wall and she could retreat no further. Then, without warning, he moved his hands to his hips to slip out of his pants. She shut her eyes tighter than she had ever, ever, ever in her life before. She could hear two feet in the tub, the squeak of the hot water knob, the increased intensity of water hitting the shower, the curtain, his (she gulped and shook her head to chase away the thoughts pounding against her skull persistently) _face_ as the unsqueaky cold water knob was turned on. _Maybe I should look… it's probably better than making things up…_ Even as she thought this, her mind pieced together images indecent enough to make her blush. Humming. Was Sasuke humming? Uchiha Sasuke? Moody, unfeeling, serious Sasuke? She couldn't believe- _of course he's humming_. She was calm now. Somewhere within her, deep within her, a Sakura she had never encountered before, an inner inner-Sakura. _What?_

_Of course he's humming. You knew that._

_I did?_

_Yes. Just like you know he likes his sandwiches cut diagonally, and cats over dogs, and folds napkins length to length then over so it's easier to take one out of a stack. You've been watching. Remembering. Preparing._

_Yes._

"Yes," she murmured. She shifted, legs loosely bent in front of her, back now on the door. Her eyes were gently closed now, not squeezed shut. Now she just saw what was happening, knew what was happening, felt, heard, tasted. Now she found herself humming along gently. Some how she knew this song, this song from a long time ago. But she didn't bother to figure out how she knew. The shower stopped it's own humming, leaving Sakura to finish the song. The shower curtain was hurriedly yanked back and followed by two squelches of feet on wood and a towel swishing down and around, and,

"Um-" Sakura stood and opened the door. She took a few careful steps forward. He didn't speak. She knew he was looking her up and down, expecting an explanation. She just smiled. He needed to figure it out, feel what she was feeling. "Your eyes are shut."

"You promised not to look so I can't either." Pause.

"I'm sure you've seen worse." Hands on her shoulders, down her arms. Warm. She beamed. "I don't want to get you wet." He was holding her wrists, keeping her at arms length. "I'm sure you know," she could sense him closer, "I wouldn't," feel warmth on her face from his breath, "give a-" Their lips met. Not in the shy way a boyfriend and girlfriend's do on their first date, romantic in the snow, alone, exciting, but calmly, realistically. And they weren't thirteen, they weren't standing in the bathroom in a four man compound, they were somewhere- _Is this what it's like? What it's like to be-_

"Are you done already, Sasuk-…. eh?" Naruto's blue eyes shot accusingly around the room. Sakura's eyes flew open at the grounding voice. She took in the sight of Sasuke, dripping, towel around waist, wearing a complex, unreadable expression. Their eyes met briefly and he almost, _almost_, looked sorry.

"Hmm." The moment ended, he brushed past them. "Bathroom's all yours, Naruto." She scurried out after him. _Maybe, maybe__, he does understand girls._


End file.
